villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Digimon Emperor
The Digimon Emperor (Digimon Kaiser in Japan, real name: Ken Ichijoji) was the main antagonist for the first 21 episodes of Digimon Adventure season 2. It is later revealed that he was the victim of brainwashing by the real antagonist, his possessed victim and his two pawns. He returns in Digimon Adventure Tri as one of the antagonists along with Alphamon. Appearance The Digimon Emperor looks like his older brother, Sam. He wears a cape that resembles wings and wears blue, purple, yellow, white, and a hint of black. He wears a pair of sunglasses and changes his hair so as not to be noticed as being Ken Ichijouji. Digimon Adventures 02 Past When Ken was a young boy he always felt overshadowed by his older brother Sam because he was considered to be a kid genius, which made Ken jealous. One day, a Digivice came out of Sam's computer, (as MaloMyotismon would be introduced later on) and he thought it belonged to Sam. When Sam told him not to touch it, Ken disobeyed his brother by breaking his trust and he went to the Digital World. He was a DigiDestined, and was partnered with Wormmon. When Ken returned from the Digital World, Sam berates him for touching the Digivice and breaking his trust and kicked Ken out of his room. Angrily, Ken wished that Sam would disappear, but unfortunately, Ken's jealousy had gotten the best of him and his wish came true. After his brother died in a car accident, Ken felt bad for the death and loss of his brother, so he decided that he had to be just like his older brother to help his parents cope with the pain. One day when he was playing with Sam's computer, an E-mail came and told him to go to the Digital World (while Yukio Oikawa would be introduced later on). He did, but instead of entering the Digital World, Ken entered the Dark Ocean. He put the Digivice in the water and it morphed into a Dark D3. When that happened, Ken became corrupted, thinking that the Digital World was his to rule and the Digimon where nothing but programs and should be enslave, and the Digimon Emperor was born. As the Digimon Emperor When he became the Digimon Emperor, Ken became a tyrant towards the Digimon. He also created devices, called Dark Rings, to control the Digimon. They are similar to Devimon's Black Gears in function and method of control. He later upgraded them into Dark Spirals when the DigiDestined were able to break the original model. To control the Dark Rings and Dark Spirals, he created the Control Spires. The Control Spires activate the Dark Rings and prevent others from Digivolving. The Emperor eventually created a Digimon monster called Kimeramon, created using other Digimon. When he finally realized that what he was doing was wrong he tried to change his ways and decided eventually to join the other DigiDestined. Victims of the Dark Ring/Spiral *Gazimon *Gizamon *SkullGreymon *MetalGreymon *Drimogemon *Snimon *RedVegiemon *Mojyamon *Tyrannomon *Tuskmon *Vegiemon *Ebidramon *Shellmon *Roachmon *Guardromon *Andromon *Deltamon *Bakemon *DarkTyrannomon *Flymon *Dragomon *Gorillamon *Digitamamon *Mushroomon *Ninjamon *ShogunGekomon *Airdramon *MegaSeadramon *Dokugumon *Devidramon *Woodmon *Mekanorimon Gallery Digimon Emperor's Laugh.jpg|Digimon Emperor's Evil Laugh Digimon Emperor.jpg|Emperor in full regalia. Ken Ichijouji.jpg|Ken after being redeemed. KenEpilogue1.jpg|Ken as an adult, along with Stingmon. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Tyrants Category:Anime Villains Category:Torturer Category:Slaver Category:Pawns Category:Monarchs Category:Kids Category:Kidnapper Category:Redeemed Category:Arrogant Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Brainwashers Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Summoners Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Creator Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Hero's Lover Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egotist Category:Oppressors Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crackers Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Animal Cruelty